1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve, which consists of a shrinkable material and has a closable, longitudinally slit, and a closure for closing the slit.
2. Prior Art
Longitudinally extending hose-shaped covering or cable sleeves of thermoplastic synthetic material with a form memory and with a longitudinally extending interface are known and disclosed in German OS No. 1,525,815. This interface exhibits a bead on both sides of the slit over which beads a C-shaped clamp can be drawn to hold the divided bead together to close the slit.